


Missed Your Daddy

by satanic_panic



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Eli proves how much he missed you when he was away.





	Missed Your Daddy

Although murky and olive coloured, the depths of the river were easy to see as the water glittered and shimmered in the early afternoon sunshine; sat amongst the trees on the river bank, you contently listened to the singing birds that accompanied the humming water. A cold but gentle breeze fluttered through the air every few moments, preventing you from getting too hot while sat in the sun; behind you, more birds sang their songs of joy, making the most of the wonderful weather with you. It was peaceful, tranquil, and lovely in every sense of the word; it was just you, alone, by yourself, amongst nature. That was the only negativity of your activity - being alone. You were about to reach for your phone when the bushes behind you began to rustle loudly, too much for it to have been the wind, you looked over your shoulder, expecting it to be a deer or perhaps even a fox, when you saw Eli - your boyfriend - approaching; you grinned when his eyes met yours, and his steps seemed to quicken as he walked over before lying his jacket down and sitting next to you. 

“I thought you might be here,” he said quietly, as not to disturb the birds’ opera. “How come you’re not at home, baby?”

You let out a hum and shrugged, reaching for his hand, which he held tightly. “I wanted to make the most of the weather - in fact, I was just about to call you.”

Nudging your shoulder with a smile, Eli chuckled. “Why, did you miss your Daddy? Or, did you miss his voice?”

You rolled your eyes at his comment, unable to deny that you had missed him; you always missed him when he was away, mostly because it felt like there was a hole in your heart, carved with the chisel of being alone. Eli had been away for a few days to promote his newest film, and you had not expected him to come and see you down in the woods, so to be sat beside him was a pleasant surprise, especially because the loneliness melted away. “I always miss my Daddy when he’s gone.” 

“Is that so?” Eli asked with a certain hoarseness to his voice that had you stifling a moan, especially when he smirked at you. “How badly did you miss your Daddy, baby?”

Trying not to show an obvious reaction to his words, you sucked in a breath, begging that your voice wasn’t going to be just a moan. “Enough to wanna go home with him, right now.” You stood up, raising a brow with a teasing smile. “You coming, or not, Daddy?”

* * *

Sat on the edge of the bed, you smirked over at Eli, your legs spread enough to tease him and get him going, your clothes chucked on the floor a couple of feet away from you; the very second you said you wanted him, he knelt between your legs, swallowing thickly as anticipation and lust and adrenaline bubbled in his veins - a wonderful cocktail that he had missed when he was away, one that only you could make. At first, Eli ran a finger through your folds, trying his best not to moan and growl and buck his hips when he felt how wet you were already - he needed a taste. 

“Daddy, please,” you begged, lifting your leg up so that he could drape it over his shoulder, his breath hot on your sensitive skin as you whined and wriggled, eager and needy for his touch, for the feeling of his tongue. “Please, don’t tease me.” 

Eli couldn’t wait any longer, the sounds of your lustful begs having driven him nearly over the edge, he leaned forward, lapping at your folds with little kitten licks as his nose brushed against your clit, making you howl out the most sinful of loud moans; your hand was tugging on his hair, your other leg daring to go over his shoulder as you laid back on the bed, your back arching away from the sheets as you began to drown in the erotic ecstasy. It was then that Eli slipped his tongue into you, easily finding your sweet spot and flicking against it, a grin on his lips when you began to shake and pant, sweet whimpers falling from your lips, begging and pleading for him to carry on; you knew you were getting close, you could feel it, but you didn’t want Eli to stop. One last, final, time, Eli’s tongue lapped against your sweet spot, and you let loose, harshly yanking on his hair, causing him to growl and buck his hips a little bit as he leaned into your touch, wildly, your hips rolled and thrust, causing Eli to pin you down with his arm so that you didn’t hurt yourself or him; your walls tightened as your juices began to pour, only to be lapped up by his tongue as he held you ride out your release, you were nearly screaming his name as your orgasm mauled through your body easily. 

Once you had finished, you went limp, your orgasm having drained your energy, you were breathing heavily as Eli pulled away, a grin plastered upon his lips. “Fuck, baby, you taste so good - I promise, next time I go away, you’re coming with me.” 


End file.
